<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal's Love by Queens31298</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872121">Royal's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298'>Queens31298</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fear, Fear of Rejection, Fluff, Healing, Humor, Little bit of hurt, Love, Romance, Soulmates, Teasing, Yami Sukehiro and Charolette Roselie relationship, Yami and Owen Frienship, friendships, relationship, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Royal could possibly be in love with a foreigner? Charlotte Roselie apparently was. Honestly, what was she thinking?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was infuriated, anger bubbling through her body, through her bones and deep within her veins. She clenched her fists tightly by her sides as she stood before the Wizard King, Julius Novachrono. Her brow twitched in irritation while he sat there sheepishly, not really knowing what else to say, considering he was the one who sent Yami and Charlotte on a mission together. Though, as she explained the events of their assignment, he understood why she was so bewildered. According to her, Yami had protected her during the last attack, injuring himself in the process. Charlotte was more than capable of taking care of herself, yet she probably felt responsible for him. All Julius wanted them to do was figure out their shit together, not grow farther apart like this. Maybe this mission was a bad mistake.</p><p>“I think I’ve got all I need. Why don’t you freshen up and perhaps check on Yami.” Julius warily suggested feeling the sweat fall past his neck.</p><p>“No disrespect, but I think I’d rather be alone.” She steadily said. He leaned back in his seat and nodded.</p><p>Charlotte just wanted to get back to her brigade and take the longest fucking bath, but as she left she really wanted to see Yami and check in on him. Without realizing, she was slowly making her way down the long halls. She sighed in place, rubbing the sides of her temples as she felt the oncoming headache. She didn’t mind being saved, but the fact he got injured while doing it hurt her more than she came to notice. She blamed herself for not being stronger, but she would have done the same if the situation was reversed.</p><p>Perhaps she felt more blame due to her not expressing her feelings to him and admittedly regretted it or just the plain frustration contorting her thoughts as he recklessly jumped in and risked his life. Either way, she still remained angry. She had no idea what the hell she wanted. Yami broke her curse ten years ago and even now she’s been harboring these feelings for so long She practically knew he didn’t feel the same. What Royal could possibly be in love with a foreigner? Charlotte Roselie apparently was. Honestly, what was she thinking? <em>Stupid</em>. She thought.</p><p>The more she concurred about her ridiculous emotions the less she realized how tired her body felt, the aches digging deep within her bones and the pain barely sinking in. She has too much adrenaline. She ran a hand down her face, removing her helmet to feel a bit more comfortable, considering her skull was pounding like someone had taken and risen their magic tenfold and attacked her and Yami just so happened to be the biggest headache she always deal with.</p><p>“Why can’t you just tell him?” She pathetically mumbled under her breath, rubbing her eyes with her thumbs.</p><p>                                                                                                                              *</p><p>“Can you go a little easier?” Yami gritted, biting the edge of his cigarette.</p><p>“I thought I told you no smoking.” Owen declared. He lightly sickened.</p><p>“How did you manage to injure yourself like this?” </p><p>“Charlotte and I were on a mission.” He answered, not giving too much information on the situation.</p><p>“What the deal with you two anyway?” Owen steadily asked. Yami raised a questioning brow.</p><p>Owen just stared at him, waiting on his reply, but from what he could see the mage had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He sighed, continuing to focus on healing his shoulder. As far as Yami was concerned, he never gave it much thought. All he got from her was that she hated men, him especially. He never knew what the hell her deal was. He blamed the fact women were too damn complicated. For whatever reason, she did blush around his presence. The teasing probably didn’t help either.</p><p>Yami let out a small breath of smoke through the corner of his mouth. He guessed if he did pay attention the least he recognized was her beauty and her steel cold blue eyes. A small smirk fell on his face. She’s definitely beautiful. He thought. Owen caught the sudden change in behavior as he felt him relax against his magic. He probably wouldn’t get much more out of him. He seemed clueless. It was worth a shot.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Owen smiled.</p><p>“Nothing worth mentioning.” He shrugged, instantly regretting it once he felt a sharp jolt of pain travel through his shoulder.</p><p>“Hold still.” He demanded. “Honesty, you never listen. How did you even get like this?”</p><p>“I already heard it once from Charlotte. I don’t need to hear it from you.” He muttered under his breath, slightly annoyed at the annotation.</p><p>If they didn’t have that mission, Charlotte would have definitely reprimanded him.</p><p>“Well, at least she knows how to keep you in line.” He frowned. Owen snickered.</p><p>“What the hell is the supposed to mean?” Yami asked in irritation.</p><p>“Nothing.” He finished healing his injury, now wrapping the rest of his scrapes and bruises. “Just be sure to get some rest.”</p><p>A knock on the door caught their attention as they heard a soft, yet stern voice said they were stepping in. Charlotte had walked in, making sure he was okay. Owen turned around, giving Yami a mischievous smirk. He blankly stared at him and watched him step out, waving a hand behind his head. Now, he sat there at the edge of the bed with a dumbfounded look on his face while Charlotte just looked over him, realizing he had a bit more bandages wrapped around his frame. The same couldn’t be said for her. She was in armor.</p><p>“I came by to see how you’re doing.” She steadily said as she locked eyes. He smiled.</p><p>“Oh, you actually care for my well-being?” Yami feigned shock as he teased her so she could loosen up. Her brow twitched.</p><p>Charlotte had enough of his shit. She’s done with it over the past 10 years, possibly more, but it was about time to cut it out. Part of her was deeply worried in the other part hated how he saved her. She didn’t want to appear weak in front of him, though that was the last thing he thought. She mostly felt guilty since she never admitted her feelings. It built more over time, always in the back of her mind, even if she tried to push it away in the farthest corners of her mind. Yami Sukehiro was always there, like some nat she couldn’t catch, let alone kill. He always came back.</p><p>“Can you at least pretend to show you care instead of being such an ass?” Charolette angrily said, visits clenched tightly by her side. He remained silent for a second.</p><p>“I’m fine, Charlotte. And for the record, I do care.” He calmly said. He had no idea why she this was this worked up.</p><p>“I’m grateful that you saved me.” She said, eyes staring at the ground.</p><p>“But. . .”</p><p>She stayed quiet and he clearly saw she was obviously torn up about it, despite her being thankful he saved her, especially for a second time. He sighed in place, rubbing a hand behind his head as he tried to figure out how to reply, but he was never good with words around her. All he did was tease her. They never really had a normal conversation, whatever the hell normal meant.</p><p>“I didn’t save you because I thought you were weak, Charlotte. Far from it.” Yami genuinely proclaimed as she slowly met his gaze. “I just did what any Magic Knight would do.”</p><p>“You don’t get it.” She said more to herself. He quirked a brow.</p><p>“What nonsense are you going on about now?” He asked in complete confusion.</p><p>“It’s different for me than you.” She wasn’t listening to him. He stayed quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Just spit it out already.” He demanded, annoyance entering his voice.</p><p>“I love you.” Charlotte had said without realizing.</p><p>She froze in her place, fear holding her in the middle of the room, her cheeks stained a darker shade of red and the rest of the words had failed and we’re stuck in the back of her throat. That was if she had anything else to say. As for Yami, he was not expecting that type of response. He was expecting to get reprimanded by her, yelled at for being so reckless. Instead he got a confession that she was in love with him, a foreigner. He too was silent. Stunned even. What the hell just happened? First, they had a mission, he saved her, he got injured, she was frustrated and now here they were.</p><p>Charlotte wanted to turn around, to walk away, to forget she ever let those words slip out, except she was still glued in her spot and hated every second of being in the same room with him. <em>Stupid, what the hell were you thinking? I need to leave</em>. She thought. Yami Still remained silent. The more he kept quiet The less it helped settle the ease in her heart. He didn’t feel the same and she was one-hundred percent hell-bent on believing that. To be fair, neither of them gave the other a hint as to what they wanted to know until now.</p><p>“Just forget I said anything.” She said through clenched teeth, feeling her nails dog in her palms.</p><p>“I’m just going to leave.” She held back the tears.</p><p>“You’re not just saying that, are you?” Yami carefully said as he took her hand before she had the chance to leave the room.</p><p>She bit her lip, barely able to hold the tears back. She was hoping he would already reject her so she could move on or possibly recuperate her feelings, but neither has been said. She refused to turn around and face him. She knew if she did she lose her composure. She didn’t want to put him through that kind of hurt.</p><p>“Let me go.” Charolette persisted as she tried to force her hand back. He didn’t move.</p><p>“Charolette.” He evenly called out to her, hoping to get her attention. Just let me go, please.” She sadly pleaded. He didn’t need her to turn around to know she was in pain.</p><p>She yet again was not listening to him, overwhelmed in her own negative thoughts. He almost thought it was cute, to see her this flustered, though it broke his heart a bit that he has yet to give her an answer. So instead, he forced her to face him and immediately slammed his ashen lips against hers. Charlotte, in shock, stepped back and shut her eyes as she let the rest of her emotions take over. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her burning desire while he slipped his hands across her waist.</p><p>“So, the Prickly Queen really loves a foreigner like me?” He pulled away resting his forehead against her. Her blush deepened.</p><p>“Yes.” She barely managed to reply.</p><p>“You’re in for a hell of a lot of trouble, Charolette.” Yami said with a genuine smile on his face. She finally gazed up at him, feeling at ease once she realized how happy he seemed. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private so you can show me how much you really love me? After all, I love you too.”</p><p>So, he did feel the same.</p><p>“Wait, shouldn’t you be resting?” Charlotte suddenly asked. Yami gave her a stupid look.</p><p>“Did you really just ask me that?” He incredulously said, almost laughing. Never mind his last thought, Yami knew she was absolutely stunning and cute.</p><p>“Owen. . .”</p><p>“We’re leaving.” He interjected as he placed Charlotte in his arms and instantly wrapped her hands around his neck, all the while telling him to put her down. He kicked at his broom, fleeing right through the open window. “I’m not wasting another ten years, Charlotte. Besides, I already said I loved you.”</p><p>He smiled at her. One he only reserved for her.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>How could she tell him no after that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this last night at like 1am so if it doesn't make any sense, sorry. I also got very bored and didn't feel like doing homework. Let me know what you guys think. I appreciate the reviews and kudos!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>